The Betrayal of Fairy Tail
by Awesome Riz
Summary: Natsu is betrayed by everyone he knows and loves so he leaves. On his "journey" something horrible happens that makes him stop using the thing he loves most. So he now lives an ordinary life with new friends but what happens when sees his use to be team again. Yes I know others have done this but I wanted to make my own. Story much better than the summary so please read.
1. Chapter 1

The Betrayal of Fairy Tail

**Natsu/Adriel POV**

So I was causally walking to my job at the White Dragon Buffet, well actually I was frantically running because I was late. Yeah, because it just so happened that my alarm clock didn't want to ring this morning and I was asleep so I didn't notice. Therefore when I woke up (I mean if you expect me to wake up _so _early in the morning then let me just tell you that you are **crazy**) I noticed that it was 9:15. At first, I just stared at the clock for like a minute or two wondering why it showed 9:15 till I blinked then jumped out of bed yelling "Snaps, I overslept". I then preceded running to the restroom to shower, change, brush my teeth, then when I was finished I put on my shoes and skipped breakfast while bolting out of my apartment door towards the restaurant. I ignored all the weird looks I got from the strangers I was passing by.

That is when I slammed head first into the restaurants door which forced me out of my thoughts. I stayed there on the floor with my back to the ground trying to come to my senses when I felt a firm arm grab me under my arm pits and picked me off the ground as if I was nothing. I was dizzily and may I add desperately trying to stay up straight instead of face planting onto the ground. "Hey are you able to stand on your own" asked a very familiar voice that I think was my friend Micah (at least I hoped the guy was Micah cause then it would be very awkward and embarrassing if it was some random stranger). I had finally found my balance and was about to reply "Yes" when the door to the restaurant slammed opened hitting me face first. I think I saw a smirk on the persons face who opened the door before everything turned black.

**Micah's POV**

I was walking out of the restaurants back door to throw away the trash and once I was finished with that I decided to walk up to the sidewalk to see if Adriel was coming since he was already really late. I mean he is my best friend why wouldn't I want to watch out for him especially since he is such an idiot.

On the way over there I thought of how lucky Adriel is today for Dacia to not be here right now and if she was he would have had his ass handed over to him. Dacia is pretty cool and all but she doesn't tolerate people being late for work or anything that makes the restaurant seem poorly controlled. Even though Phillip, the owner of the restaurant, didn't actually care as long as we made up the hours if we wanted to be paid. I mean most of us would skip out if she wasn't stopping us to do so, guess that's why the old man trusts her so much. I came out of my thoughts when I realized I had gotten to the end of the sidewalk already.

I looked down the road to see if I could see Adriel coming when a red blur came rushing passed me. I turned to see where _it_ was going when I gawked that _it_ ran head first into the restaurants door and fell to the ground. I ran straight towards _it_ to see the familiar red hair that in fact was not an _it_ but my best friend Adriel. I surveyed that he was out of it so I grabbed him under his arms and effortlessly pulled him up. He seemed to have trouble standing so I asked "Hey are you able to stand on your own." He got his balance back and opened his mouth to reply when the door to restaurant slammed into his face and he fell to the floor losing his consciousness. I looked up to see the blind idiot who practically threw the door in my friend's face to see some guy about our age wearing blue jeans, a dragon ball T-shirt, that has dark brown hair, and dark purple eyes nearly black. It ended up being none other than Adriel's rival, Danny.

**Danny's POV**

I had gotten to work a minute late but didn't care for Dacia wasn't here and hey it was just a minute. Plus I was itching to annoy/fight with Adriel. For some reason every time I see him I get really irritated and "argue" with him and it's been like that since the first day I met him. But who cares, I looked up to see Betsi at the cashier helping a customer. I waited till she was done with said costumer before asking, "Hey you've seen Adriel around." "Good morning to you to Danny, and to answer your question, no I have not. Also you shouldn't be fighting so early this beautiful morning" replied Betsi. "Yeah, yeah whatever" I muttered and proceeded to sigh in disappointment. "Well, y-", I left before I could hear the rest of what Betsi was going to say.

For the next hour or so I faked smiles while attending to the customers. I was really bored so after I finished helping out a mother get napkins for her children I decided to go to the back and bother Micah since Adriel had yet to get here, that lazy ass. Unfortunately when I got to the back of the restaurant I barely missed a glimpse of the retreating figure of Micah as he went to throw away the trash, just my luck.

I went back to the front just in time to see some idiot slam straight into the door and fall to the floor. I was too busy laughing to notice people give me strange looks while others gaped at the poor guy. When I finally finished laughing I saw Micah help pick the guy off the floor which is strange because he doesn't really help out strangers. However, to my surprise and may I add enjoyment the poor idiot ended up being whom I've been impatiently waiting for this whole time, Adriel.

I cackled manically (and evilly) then glanced at Betsi who warily stared at me before I swiftly walked to the restaurants front door. I think Micah asked a question to Adriel who was about to reply before I "accidently" came barging in by forcing the door opened very hard. Fortunately, it slammed into Adriel face first knocking him unconscious which made me smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Micah POV**

I looked up to see Danny's smirking face and man was I pissed. It's rare for me to be mad since I usually show no emotion besides when I'm with Adriel. I mean he's just so stupid that he could lift up anyone's spirits. Besides that I think of him as a little brother though I won't admit it to anyone and I rarely show it. Plus Adriel has trusting problems, probably something of his past, though he hides it really well.

Back to the point, when Danny turned to the side see me, I think my anger showed on my face because he met my glare fearfully. "Why in the world would you do something like that? You could have seriously injured him"! I screamed in rage. Danny looked surprised but it turned back to his usual uncaring, ugly face. "I wanted to do it, have a problem" he said bored. I stood up, from where I was crouching just to check on Adriel, and I raised my fist aiming for his face.

**Danny POV**

I was met with a punch to the face before even registering it was Micah who punched me. I stumbled back and may I just add it hurt like hell. I glared at Micah and yelled, "Why on Earth would you do that". "I wanted to do it, have a problem" he sneered. That turd said the same thing I did earlier, but before I could even retort Betsi came out of the restaurant. Man, she knows just when to perfectly enter our fights.

**Betsi POV**

As soon as I saw a red blur slam into the restaurants door I knew it was Adriel. I just shook my head hiding my laughter since I knew Micah would take care of him, for I saw him heading towards Adriel as soon as he crashed. Danny's evil cackling made me turn from the scene to look at him. 'Man he's crazy' I thought. He went strolling over there and I knew he was going to make matters worse, but it happened every day so I didn't bother with it and went back to cleaning up the counters.

After a couple of minutes I heard quite a few gasps coming from the costumers. I knew they had been watching already but something must have happened to make them gasp ... again. So I looked up to see Danny stumble back and knew right away that Micah punched him. I went running towards the restaurant doors bursting them wide open making me stand in the middle of the commotion. "Stop fighting you idiots, you're disturbing the costumers" I yelled exasperated. "Hey its Micah's fault, he punched me" Danny yelled to me but was still glaring at Micah. "Hah, as if, it's your fa-". "Shut up, I don't care whose fault it was just stop this nonsense," I interrupted Micah.

I sighed. "Okay, Danny go to the back and cool down and while you're at it check your cheek. Micah carry Adriel to the extra room in the back and lay him down in the bed to rest. As for me, I'll go calm down the costumers. Everyone fine with that, okay good". I left before they could even say a word.

* * *

***Time Skip 2 hours***

**Adriel POV **

I awoke with a horrible pain in my head. "Oh look sleeping beauty is finally waking up" a familiar voice said. "At least I ain't Rapunzel with my long luscious hair" I retorted. "Hey at the end of the movie her hair is cut short plus you have longer hair than me" the familiar voice retaliated. "Well I never finished the movie, Ms. Pretty Princess" I replied. "For your information lots of guys watched that movie, your just a wimp" the guy said with a fake offended tone. "Right" I dragged out. It ended up being Micah who I was having the oh so _friendly,_ more as in weird, conversation with.

I guess I should explain Micah is my best friend. He is 6 feet, with black hair, dark blue eyes, he has some muscle though not over exaggerating, and he usually wears a black leather jacket, black jeans, white or dark blue T-shirts. So of course he looks intimidating at first glance but I didn't think that when I first met him.

**Flash Black**

_I was running away from that horrendous place I've been staying at for who knows how long. No one was chasing me but I wanted to put as much distance as I could from _**that** _place_._ I ran into the closest empty alley and leaned against the wall taking greedy gulps of air. As soon as I caught by breathe, I slid down the wall till I reached the ground. I knew I had lots of injuries that needed to be tended to but I did not care right now. I was emotionally and physically spent so my body said I needed to rest NOW. I heard footsteps coming closer and I stiffened but I couldn't do anything fro I could barely even move. My eyes were slowly closing when I saw a tall guy and some small boy walk by. They came running at me panicked which I was confused as to why before passing out._

_ I awoke with a start. I remember sleeping on the ground not a bed though I enjoyed the comforts of one for it has been a long time since I've been on bed. While I was feeling the bed I did not notice the old man sitting on a chair nearby until he chuckled. I lifted my head so quick that I felt pain resonate through my body which caused me to wince. I didn't need to check my body to see what caused the pain for I knew it was of all the injuries I had gotten from_ **that**_ place_.

_ When I looked up I saw a gray haired old man who had an amused gleam in his brown eyes however when I winced it turned into worry. I took that time to see that he wore a buttoned up white shirt and gray dress pants before he coughed make me come out of my musings. "Well young man aren't you a strange one. You had been badly injured and it would have been worse if it wasn't for my child and me. Now do you mind on telling me what happened" the old man said/asked. I just kept on staring at him curiously. He said that he and his child found him so the small boy was this old man and the tall man was his kid, weird._

_ Our one-sided conversation was cut short when a tall man with black hair came in. He had a really bad case of bed hair and I was trying to stifle my laughter. It seemed I didn't do a good job at holding it back because he turned and faced me with a glare. It didn't even faze me instead it made me just burst out laughing. He seemed surprise as if he never got this type of reaction when he glares at people. Of course he went back to glaring and said "What do you think you're looking at, idiot". I had the urge to say something but tried to hold it back. Key word _tried_. "I'm looking at your ridiculous face, stupid" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow and asked "What's your name, mines Micah". I wasn't sure if I could trust them or anyone for that matter so I lied and said the first name that came to mind, "Adriel"._

**Flash back will continue in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: everything belongs of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**I'd like to thank **_**Star Angel7169, ShesTheBoss19, **_**and **_**okami-san **_**for reviewing my story.**

**I'd also like to thank **_**wolfclan500, treeofsakuras, jizang, dianaemrys15, Wolves silver wind, Star Angel7169, Spartan Emperor 117, Slash Zaku Phantom, JcL107, **_**and**_** DarkShison **_**for following my story.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank **_**wolfclan500, nico2883, The Apex Predator 01, Star Angel7169, Spartan Emperor 117, ShestheBoss19, Roy-AoiryuuX23, KR Drive, HEROS rule 1, Draph91, DarkShison, **_**and **_**Akari Tatsumi **_**for favoriting my story.**

**Now to continue the story.**

_I wasn't sure if I could trust them or anyone for that matter so I lied and said the first name that came to mind, "Adriel." I flinched barely realizing what I had just said. That was the name of my de-deceased… best friend. Before I could fall down into the black pit also known as my memories the old man coughed into his hand bringing me back to reality._

_The old man gave me a quick look of suspicion before saying "Micah, do you mind if you could leave me alone with this young lad." "Actually I do mi-," he stopped talking seeing the glare he got from the old man before taking the hint and exiting the room._

"_Now … Adriel I do believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Phillip Shelton and the boy that was in here earlier was my grandchild named Micah Shelton. Now Adriel I understand that people have secrets and its okay if you don't want to tell me since we barely met but I believe when people keep all their emotions and thoughts to themselves they become a ticking bomb. And at some point in time they will blow up and do something they will regret in the future and that my boy just isn't right. You don't have to tell me your full life story but at least grant me the reason as to why you were practically dead in the alley."_

_For some reason I felt like I could trust him but I didn't want to regret it. I hadn't move an inch since I've sat up in bed and it's pretty obvious he is trying to give me some space since I've been through much. This old man has been very kind to me this whole time I think the least I could do is tell him._

"_And I know your real name isn't Adriel." I looked up in surprise at him. "How did you find out?"_

"_Boy, if you take a proper look at yourself you would understand why my grandson didn't recognize you. I may be old but I'm not blind … Natsu."_

_I had a sad smile adorned on my face for it has been a long time since anyone called me that but it also brought up bad memories that I shoved really hard back into the black pit. I finally decided to risk a look at myself and wasn't that surprised to see that I was covered head to toe in grime, blood, and many other stuff I couldn't even name._

"_How bought we make a deal, Natsu. If you say why you were in the alley then I will allow you to live with us till you're ready to move out." I stared at him completely shocked of his kindness and I started crying I tried to stop but it seemed they came down my cheeks even more. "Deal," I manage to croak out._

_The old man, no wait, Phillip smiled at me before saying "Why don't you go clean yourself up and then we could talk over lunch." For the first time in a long time I smiled replying "Sure."_

After that Phillip helped me changed my appearance and ended up making me be his adopted grandson Adriel Shelton. I became best friends with Micah who I told only 5 words defining my past. Which were mage, friends, betrayed, captured, and pain though he didn't really mind getting that I didn't want to tell him which I was really thankful for and then I started to work at the White Dragon Buffet where I met my other friends Betsi, Dacia, plus my rival Danny.

* * *

I came out of my thoughts just in time to see Betsi enter the room. She was wearing faded blue jeans, a plain white blouse with a black apron over it, and gray Nikes. Said apron had our restaurants name in bubbly white letters. Pretty plain I know but it's just an apron. She had her midnight black hair that reaches her mid-back in a ponytail, her bangs in it as well so you could see her grayish- green eyes.

"Hey are you okay Adriel," she asked concerned. I stood up from where I was sitting to be the same height as her, 5 ft. 8 in. "Yeah, I am now," I answered her. The concern in her voice quickly vanished to be replaced by vexation "Great now get your asses in gear and help out we are overcrowded!"

She grabbed both mine and Micah's arms pulling us to the front of the restaurant. She let go of us once we were in front of the cashier's station and entered the door to the left of us that went to the chef's station where they cook the food. Um… nearly face palmed myself for my idiotic thinking. Before I could scold myself some more Betsi came back out with our aprons and threw them at us. We put them on and at the same time we turned around to witness a zombie apocalypse. Alright, Alright I'm over exaggerating but the restaurant was packed with hungry, pissed off people.

After Micah and I stopped gawking at the amount of customers there were, I went to help Danny clean tables while Micah stayed at the cashier's station so he could direct the customers where they could sit. I was rushing all over the place trying to clean up the tables, or help anyone in need. At the times I would pass by Danny we would act as if the other didn't exist and headed towards where we were needed.

Slowly but surely the customers started leaving the restaurant with only a couple of tables still being occupied. By then the zombie apocalypse ended by around 6 p.m. and yet I had 2 hours left of work before it closed.

We sat on one of the round tables with Betsi on the right of me, Micah on the left, and Danny in front of me. We were glaring daggers at each other not being able to do much else or we'd be beaten up by Betsi. She may be nice and all, but when she's angry she is like the Hulk being able to smash us like nothing.

"Well, that was tiring," Betsi said, her head laying on top the table with her hands dangling at her sides.

"Tell me about it," Danny muttered still glaring at me.

"What is wrong with you guys, this happens every Saturday," Micah mentioned not looking tired at all.

I turned my glare towards him, Danny doing the same. "Shut it, you super-sized shit face," I yelled at him annoyed by his abnormally high stamina. He just glanced at us both with a smug look. "Oh man never thought I'd see the day the great and powerful Adriel would be jealous," he said sarcastically. Danny scoffed while I my glare just hardened. "You ass-," I got cut off when Betsi kicked my shin effectively silencing me. "Boys, shut the hell up before I make you," she said menacingly. The table got very quiet after that, too tired to try to fight back.

"Betsi, Micah come to the back please I need your help with something," Old man Phil asked/yelled. The two called upon got up from the table and lazily left towards where the old man was. Danny went back to glaring at me for Zeus knows why, but I didn't care. I turned my head to the right looking out the window with a blank face.

**Danny's POV**

I glared at Adriel for I had nothing better to do but to my surprise he ignored me and gazed out the window with a face void of any emotion. I felt… disturbed. I mean it's not like I care for the dirt bag but this is really rare, I mean supremely rare though I get the feeling he does this a lot when he is alone.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the restaurant open. I quickly got out of my seat seeing as Adriel wouldn't get his lazy ass up before heading towards the cashiers station.

The customers that had entered was a red-head wearing armor, a raven-haired man with no shirt, a blue cat sitting on the only males shoulder, and a blonde. "Hello, there are 3 adults and one child," the red head spoke. "Hey that's mean Erza I'm not a kid," the blue cat said freaking me out a bit. The barely identified red head named Erza responded with only saying "Quiet Happy." "Um ma'am it will be 2000 jewel," I told Erza. "Oh of course," she said handing me the money.

"Hey Adriel come sit the customers down," I asked him. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and turned to face us with a smile. But that smile quickly fell from his face and in his eyes you could see anger, hatred, hurt, and most of all betrayal. "What the," was all that came out of my mouth.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make them longer. Please continue following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of those incredible people who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Thank you very much it is fully appreciated. Disclaimer. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

The group hadn't heard what I said, they were too busy in talking amongst themselves but Adriel had my undivided attention. All the emotions in Adriel's eyes quickly vanished to be replaced with cheerfulness. If I was anybody else I would have believed he was actually happy. Unfortunately I've known him for quite a while to tell that, that smile on his face was fake and forced.

I watched as Adriel swiftly walked towards us and politely told the group to follow him. He avoided facing any of them which I couldn't figure out why. I mean none of them were ugly and no customers have ever complained about Adriel's ugly face.

Adriel waited till they were seated before asking what drinks they would like all the while keeping his face out of sight. Once he got the orders he turned and headed straight for the kitchen. On his way past me I reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, surprising him, and stopping him from continuing to his destination. He tensed before relaxing realizing it was me.

"Hey retard let go I got drinks to serve," Adriel told me before trying to pull back his hand. I strengthen my grip on his arm.

"What the hell was that," I calmly asked. Adriel glared at me. "About what."

"You seem to recognize them care to explain why."

His glare faltered for a bit making me suspicious. I hardened my grasp on him, probably leaving a mark, "Adriel."

His glare hardened and replied coldly "It was nothing," then forcefully broke out of my grasp before leaving me standing there alone. '_Nothing my ass.'_

**Gray's POV**

Erza had decided that we should stop and grab something to eat after another failed search for the pyro. We heard there was a 'Salamander' in this town but it turned out to be a fake… again. How many years has it been since we last saw or heard from the idiot. Oh yeah that's right, **4 **fucking years. Yet we still haven't found him.

The whole guild searched for him once we took in he really did leave the guild. We were stupid to think he would come back smiling after what we had just done to him. Everyone is still looking but were slowly losing the last shred of hope we have in finding him.

"-ay, Gray!"

Snapping out of my depressive thoughts, turned to see Lucy looking at me sadly. "Yeah."

She sighed tiredly. "You've been standing there for a couple of minutes, let's enter the restaurant." I blinked having not realized we were already here. I glanced briefly at the sign above reading White Dragon Buffet before entering.

Once everything was settled we were lead to our seats by a guy probably the same age as us. The waiter had red hair, a red hoodie, jeans, and black converse with, of course, the restaurants apron over it. He was lean yet you could see some muscle and was about my height. I could only get glimpses of his facial features since he would be facing away from us most of the time, odd.

I felt like I met him before but his appearance doesn't ring any bells at all. After he wrote down our drinks he swiftly left. The others got up to get their food but I stayed seated trying to figure out why the guy was so darn familiar. I watched as the cashier suddenly grabbed hold of his arm before the red head could pass him. The red head pulled his arm back but wasn't freed and then they seem to have a short argument of sorts. I got up thinking I might need to step in when the red head roughly pulled out of the cashiers grasp and walked away as if nothing happened. The cashier stood there for a couple seconds before walking to the back of the restaurant.

I was confused at what happened but decided to tell the others while we ate. I strolled over to where they were at, ready to get the food needed to feed my hungry stomach.

The atmosphere was so heavy that it weighed down on us all making the silence unbearable. I was about to say what I saw earlier to try and get their minds off of another failed searched when Happy beat me to it. "Guys, I-I can't stand i-it any-anymore, when a-are we go-going to-to find N- Nat… Natsu," Happy cried out. Lucy quickly grabbed him in a tight embrace, tears threatening to fall down.

Happy's words stabbed all of our hearts. "Calm down, we'll find him eventually, we can't lose hope alright," Lucy said attempting in vain to comfort him.

"It's been four years yet we still can't find him. We aren't worthy to be his friends after what we've done to him," Erza said slamming her fist onto the table.

I used my hand to cover my face trying to keep my emotions in check. "Okay, we can't just be sulking around or else we won't ever find him," I said moving my hand to pick up my fork. We had just barely sat down for a couple of minutes and already everyone's depressed.

"Sorry for the wait, here are your drinks," the red haired waiter said making all of us jump in fright.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's fine we were all in our own little worlds no need for you to apologize Mr.," Erza let the sentence drag out.

He shined a bright smile to us that didn't really seem quite genuine. "Shelton, but please do call me Adriel, Mr. Shelton would be my grandfather."

"Adriel, never heard of it before," Lucy commented.

"So I've been told."

"If you don't mind me asking but what about your parents."

Adriel's smile dropped a bit before going back to its original place. "Unfortunately they both have passed away when I was younger.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Ah it's alright, um enjoy your food." He bowed a little, then left to the back of the restaurant.

"Have any of you guys realized that this guy is very familiar," I asked.

* * *

**Hey readers I know it has been a while since I have updated but I got writers block and school has already started. I know I also promised for longer chapters but please deal with this boring chapter for now. The later chapters will have a lot more action, while theses would just start the story out. Thanks and continue supporting!**


End file.
